


A Promise is a Promise

by SaintSayaka



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Drabble, Flowers, Gen, One Shot, Wordcount: 100, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintSayaka/pseuds/SaintSayaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, when Oliver walks home, Hatsune Miku likes to join him. This hurts just as much as it helps. </p><p>A one hundred word drabble with a bonus chapter. May or may not be continued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Long ago on FFN, I had a series of Vocaloid drabbles that was met with decent success. This is one of the few that I still like today.

Oliver didn’t mind walking home with Hatsune Miku every day. He just didn’t understand why he never saw her in Haku’s home.

“Things between me and my half-sister are complicated, kiddo,” she’d start every walk off with. Oliver would always frown, then search for flowers and other bits of wildlife to bring to his friend’s house the next day.

“Maybe I’ll come over next time you’re there,” she’d continue. “I’ll think about it. Really.”

She never would.

Miku would then pick up a flower. “Hey, kiddo, can you sneak this into one of your bouquets for her?”

He always would.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Oliver even do at Haku's house, anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to add a bonus drabble that tackles Oliver and Haku's relationship.

“Doesn’t the studio ever get worried about you?” Haku asked one day, putting the finishing touches on her cake. Icing bulged over the sides, but there was clear effort present as she continued to smooth its top with the flat of a knife. Oliver sat quietly at her kitchen table, still fiddling with a drawing of him and lady Haku. Their hands were intricately linked between a thread of red yarn.

“Why would they, miss?”

She shrugged. “The entire recovering alcoholic bit.”

“But you’ve never done anything wrong.”

She pushed her therapy bills further underneath the breadbasket. “Thanks, Oliver.”

Silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Destroy the fanon that Haku is nothing more than a low-pitched drunk.


End file.
